


I Hope This Song I'm Singin' Someday Finds You

by keptan_on_ze_bridge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M, Rocker Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptan_on_ze_bridge/pseuds/keptan_on_ze_bridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in high school Finn and Poe were science partners who had hopeless crushes on each other. Now it's ten years later. Finn owns a bakery in New York City, and Poe is an Indie singer-songwriter  with a popular song called Never Had. One day Finn hears it on the radio and realizes it was written about him. Maybe, just maybe, they were meant to be after all. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope This Song I'm Singin' Someday Finds You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Never Had by Oscar Isaac. I changed a few of the lyrics to make them fit better. Anyways, hope you like it.

It's a cold and dark evening when Finn hears it for the first time. 

He's worked a late night balancing the books of his new bakery. Now it's late, it's cold, and it sounds like it could come a downpour any minute. The best option at this point is to call a cab even though he really doesn't have the money for it. Being broke still sounds better than getting struck by lightning or mugged though, so he locks up and manages to hail a cab on the busy New York street. 

Getting in the back seat just as he feels the first rain drop hit his shoulder, he breathes a sigh of relief. He won't be getting wet tonight.

"Where're we headed?" The cabbie asks, and Finn rattles off his address. His apartment is only about ten minutes away by car and as the rain comes pouring down over them Finn knows he made the right decision.

After they pull back out into traffic the cabbie asks "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"No that's fine." Finn replies pulling out his phone. 

_Rey:_

_Hey, you want to do something tomorrow?_

_Finn:_

_Sure, what are we doing?_

_Rey:_

_I don't know. I was hoping you had some ideas._

A new song comes on the radio and the cabbie turns the volume up. "I'm not usually much of an indie guy but this song just gets to me."

"Hmm." Is all Finn says in response, paying more attention to his phone than what the cabbie is saying.

_I've been gone for.. so long now_  
_Chasing everything that's new.._  
_I've forgotten how I got here_  
_I've not forgotten you.._  
_We were just children, with our eyes opened, and_  
_You were all that I could see_  
_You came close enough to know my heart-beat, but_  
_Still not close enough for me.._

The sweet, melodic voice that fills the car finally gets Finn's attention. It sounds almost familiar.

_Through the good times and the bad_  
_You were the best I never had_  
_The only chance I wish I had to take_  
_There was no writing on the wall_  
_No warning signs to follow_  
_I know now, and I just can't forget_  
_You're the best I never had.._

"Do you know who sings this?" Finn asks."It's beautiful."

"The guy's name is Poe Dameron. He's gonna be in town tomorrow night." The Cabbie replies.

Finn's eyes grow wide. Poe Dameron? It couldn't possibly his old lab partner Poe Dameron right? 

"Okay, thanks." He googles him and lo and behold it has to be his old Poe. He could never mistake those black curls. 

Poe had always talked about wanting to skip college and become a musician. Looks like he did it, and did it well.

_In this motel_  
_Well past midnight_  
_When I'm bluer than a bruise.._  
_You come drifting in, through the half-light_  
_In my old leather jacket.._

Wait... Doesn't Finn still have his old jacket somewhere?

_I hope that's you standing, at my doorway;_  
_That's the scratching of your key_  
_And I hope this song I'm singing_  
_Someday finds you_  
_My letter to Finn.._

No. He couldn't have... There's no way the song was written about him right? No couldn't be... or could it? 

But then again how many Finn's had Poe given an old leather jacket too? How likely would it have been there would be more than one?

Finn is still in shock and pondering this when the cab comes to a stop outside his apartment. 

He pulls out the rest of the cash in his wallet to pay the cabbie before climbing out. He quickly takes the stairs two at a time before unlocking the door to his tiny little apartment. After practically throwing his bag down he heads for his closet and pulls out his box of stuff from high school. 

He rifles through it and pulls out the worn leather jacket and his old year book. He runs his fingers over the worn leather. He wore that jacket almost every day of senior year. There's even a hug rip on the back from some incident he can't remember. He does remember bringing it home, almost in tears, and his mom having to stitch it up. Then there was the day Poe gave it to him...

_"Hey buddy." Poe sat on the stool next to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Despite it being hot outside Poe was wearing the leather jacket he'd had since Freshman year, back before they knew each other._

_"Hey." Finn replies shooting the black haired teen a smile._

_"So, what are we doing today?"  Poe asks, pulling out his notebook._

_Finn checks the board. "Looks like we're just doing a worksheet on the pH scale."_

_"You do the front and I do the back?" Poe asks, leaning his head on his hands and looking over at his friend._

_No matter how many times Poe had looked at Finn like that it never failed to give him butterflies._

_"Okay." Finn agreed._

_They quickly get to work, but halfway through the class Finn is freezing. The science building always had the air conditioning on too high._

_Finn puts his pencil down and rubs his hands over his goose bump covered arms._

_Poe notices and stops working too. "Want to borrow my jacket?" He asks._

_"Then you'll just be cold." Finn replies._

_Poe ignores him and shrugs it off anyway. "Finn, just take the goddamn  jacket."_

_Finn concedes and slips the heavy leather over his arms. "Thanks." He says with a small smile._

_"No problem." Poe replies, with a smile of his own._

_They work for the rest of the class period. Once the bell rings Finn goes to take the jacket off but Poe stops him._

_"No, wait." He bites his lip. "Keep it. It suits you."_

_"But... but it's your favorite jacket!" Finn exclaims. "I can't."_

_Poe shakes his head. "No seriously. It looks better on you than it ever has on me."_

Maybe it should have been obvious right then, but naive Finn hadn't caught on. He feels so stupid looking back on it now. It was so incredibly obvious. 

Finn pulls the jacket on. It still fits just like it used too. 

Finn open his senior yearbook to the front page where he had gotten his closest friends to sign. Right below Rey's signature was Poe's messy scrawl.

_Hey Buddy,_

_I'm sure gonna miss you after graduation. Thanks for being the best lab partner a guy could ask for. Maybe one day I'll be playing a show near you. Make sure you come out and see me if I do._

_-Poe_

_By the way, take care of my baby... and yourself._

The baby part had obviously been referring to the jacket right? Right? 

Finn's not so sure of anything anymore.

How had they both been so stupid? Needlessly pining over each other for so long when they could have just been together. Wow.

Finn reads over the yearbook once again. Wait a second... Didn't that cabbie say Poe was coming here tomorrow. The likelihood of there being tickets left is pretty slim but's worth a shot right?

Jumping up from the floor, Finn goes to grab his phone.

Uh oh. There's five text messages from Rey and three missed calls. Someone's not going to be very happy.

He quickly dials her number. After just one ring she picks up.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been trying to..." Finn cuts her off.

"There's been a change of plans. I don't think I can hang out tomorrow." Rey growls, literally growls! "Oh, and do you think I can borrow some money?" 

And that's how Finn winds up standing outside of the concert venue in downtown New York. Poe's fans are all standing in line to enter the building. Finn is currently standing between two groups of younger girls probably in their late teens. All of them are wearing shirts with his face on them.

Finn is just dressed casually, as per usual. The only difference is the old jacket that he decided to wear last minute. He debated whether it was too cheesy or not and eventually decided it might make Poe recognize him. 

He had to use all the money left in his savings account and thirty dollars he borrowed from Rey to get one of the few remaining general admission tickets. 

At this point, getting to the front where Poe could actually have a chance of seeing him seems impossible but Finn hasn't given up yet. 

As soon as the doors of the venue open everyone rushes in. Finn quickly makes his way to the pit area. There's already quite a few people there. He pushes his way about as far to the front as he can get, which is only about halfway through the crowd.

His phone buzzes with a text from Rey.

_Rey:_

_You see Prince Charming yet?_

_Finn:_

_No, the show hasn't even started yet._

_Rey:_

_Well good luck. I've got my fingers crossed over here._

_Finn:_

_Thanks Rey. Love you._

The lights start to dim and Finn shoves his phone in his back pocket. 

A few moments later, Poe walks out onto the stage with an acoustic guitar in hand.

He looks just Finn remembers him. The only difference is a few barely visible laugh lines, and the stubble on his face.

"Hey guys, how're you doin' tonight?" He asks. 

The crowd just roars in response. Poe chuckles. "Glad to hear it." He strums the guitar a few times. 

"Mind if I play you a few songs?" Once again the crowd roars. 

He launches into a song Finn has never heard before. Everyone around him sings along, but he just stands there, completely entranced in the soulful music. Finn can see why so many people love it so much.

That's pretty much how it goes for the rest of the first half. Once intermission hits, Poe says he'll be right back in fifteen minutes before slipping backstage. Finn is sad to seem him go, but people start to file out, heading for the concessions or bathroom probably. This gives Finn the chance to make his way closer to the stage. 

He manages to get so close to the front. There's only about two rows of people between him and the barrier. He pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the stage and texting it to Rey.

_Finn:_

_Look how close I am!_

_Rey:_

_Wow that's pretty impressive. Has he noticed you yet?_

_Finn:_

_No :(_

_Rey:_

_Don't worry he will._

_Finn:_

_I don't know I doubt it. There's so many people here._

_Rey:_

_Finn, don't give up or I swear to god I'm going to come kick your ass for wasting my money._

_Finn:_

_Fine..._

He puts his phone back up as people start making their way back in. It isn't long before the lights start to dim once again.

This time when Poe comes out he sits on a stool, and jumps right into song.

God, he's beautiful. His voice is beautiful. Just everything about him looks like it was hand crafted by God. It takes everything in him for Finn to not just start drooling. 

Who would've thought that ten years later he'd be at one of Poe Dameron's concert? Definitely not Finn, and apparently not Poe either.

After about four or five songs he stops and says "This'll be the last one of the night guys." The crowd boos. He grimaces. "Sorry, there's nothing I can do about it."

He still hasn't seen Finn, so Finn uses everything ounce of might in him, that he usually saves for Black Friday, to shoulder his way to the barrier.

The first few notes of Never Had start playing. 

Poe closes his eyes as he sings the first few lines. 

'No, stop that.' Finn thinks, feeling almost sick to his stomach.

At the chorus he opens his eyes and starts surveying the crowd.

He gets to Finn and their gazes lock. Finn gives a small wave, causing Poe to falter for a moment, forgetting to sing the next line.  

With the shake of his head, Poe regains his composure and carries on with the song, but his eyes never leave Finn's.

He sings the second verse with a wide grin, eyes locked on Finn and taking in the old jacket on his shoulders. 

_In this motel_  
_Well past midnight_  
_When I'm bluer than a bruise.._  
_You come drifting in, through the half-light_  
_In my old leather jacket.._  
_I hope that's you standing, at my doorway;_  
_That's the scratching of your key_  
_And I hope this song I'm singing_  
_Someday finds you_  
_My letter to Finn.._

Having that verse sung to him by such a beautiful human being leaves Finn breathless. There's no doubt in his mind that Poe wrote that song about him. He's starting to feel that hope Rey's been going on about.

As Poe plays the last cords he finally tears his gaze from Finn and grabs the mike. "Thanks for coming out! Have a good night!"

And like that, he's gone. The crowd around Finn is still going crazy, but he's just frozen. It's like every cell in his body has just stopped working all at once.

The crowd slowly starts to filter out, but Finn stays put. Poe saw him, so surely that can't be it.

"I'm looking for a Finn?" A security guard calls out from amongst the crowd of people.

Finn takes a deep breath. "That's me!" He calls out, quickly making his way over.

"Mr. Dameron would like to see you. Follow me." He leads Finn out the barricades and to the backstage area. They stop at a door with Poe's name stuck on it.

"Just knock whenever you're ready." The guard says before walking away.

Is he really about to do this? If he doesn't then tonight was a waste and Finn can't do that to himself. The what-if's would drive him crazy for the rest of his life.

He raises a fist to knock but the door opens before he gets the chance.

Standing there is Poe, staring right into his soul. "Hey." He says softly.

"Hey." Finn replies. 

"You wanna...?" He motions for Finn to enter which he does.

There's a slight blush on his cheeks. Finn knows he has one too.

"I can't... I can't believe you're actually here." Poe says.

Finn laughs nervously. "Me either if I'm honest."

"And you still have it..." Poe motions to the jacket with his hand.

"Of course I still have it. You really think I'd just throw it away? I loved this thing." He corrects himself. "Love this thing, that is."

Poe looks so nervous but there's a certain... hope in his eyes that only shines brighter at this statement. 

"I have to ask Finn, why are you here?" 

Finn takes a deep breath before replying "Yesterday, on my way home from work I heard Never Had on the radio for the first time. I thought... I mean I wasn't sure but..."

"It's about you." Poe confirms, looking Finn right in the eye.

Finn nods. "I thought so." He messes with the sleeve of his... their jacket. "How come you never told me?" Somehow they're closer than they had been at the beginning of this conversation.

Poe shrugs. "I didn't exactly have many friends back then, and I didn't want to lose you. Plus we didn't exactly grow up in the most lgbt friendly of times. I didn't even know if you were gay or bi or whatever."

"Well I was... still am." Finn rubs the back of neck nervously. "Had a pretty big crush on you back then too. I guess some things never change."

Poe reaches out and cups the side of Finn's face in his hand. Finn leans into his touch. 

"You're right, I guess some things never do change." 

Now they're both leaning in. At first their lips are brushing, it's a feather-light touch. Then suddenly, Poe's arms are around him, and Finn's go up to wrap around Poe's neck.

They're kissing hungrily, almost as if they need each other more than air. Unfortunately, after a little while that's not possible anymore and they do need to breath. Poe is the first to pull away. He leans his forehead against Finn's.

They're both just grinning stupidly at each other.

"I guess we have a lot to catch up on huh?" Poe says, placing a quick kiss on Finn's lip.

"Oh you bet." Finn replies, before throwing Poe down on the couch.

They definitely catch up that night, and in more ways than one. 


End file.
